


Changing Nightmares

by CobraOnTheCob



Series: Codywan Week 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Codywan Week 2020, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, canon compatible, characters might be slightly OOC, i couldn't figure out a good comfort without it all coming out of nowhere, mostly hurt tho, prompt: hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Obi-Wan has returned from Mandalore. His nightmares consist of Qui-Gon and Satine, and they keep getting worse every night.And then he sees Cody.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Codywan Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852771
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Changing Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> gfsawj getting this in like the last hour of the first day of Codywan Week rip. The quality at the end kind of flopped, I couldn't figure out a good resolution. So I'm breaking from my traditional "Fandom Week fics are not connected" and going to connect a few  
> also i forgot that Ao3 operates on like Eastern US time so it looks like I posted this on the 28th when in reality, my Californian _shebs_ posted this at like 11:10 pm Pacific Coast time, so for me, it's still the 27th.

Obi-Wan Kenobi should really get used to losing people in his life.

Qui-Gon and Satine were two of the most important people in his life and both were killed by Maul. By the Force, he really hoped that Maul would just stay away from the war and his clone troopers.

He would not lose another to Maul’s blade.

He has nightmares now, the two people switching places, sometimes he saw Qui-Gon killed in Mandalore’s throne room, sometimes it was a hostage situation where Maul dragged Satine into the palace generator complex, sometimes both were there in the complex, where Maul killed Satine just before Qui-Gon could reach her, and when Obi-Wan screamed in horror, Qui-Gon was distracted and Maul killed him, sometimes they’re in the throne room and Maul kills both - and Obi-Wan wakes up in a cold sweat. 

But now, they’re worse. Cody’s taken notice of Obi-Wan’s near reluctance to go to sleep, and sits with him until he does.

The nightmares worsen now.

He’s in the throne room again, but this time, instead of Satine, it’s different. It’s _Cody_ who is the hostage now, kneeling where Satine was, in full armor sans helmet.

Maul taunts him, lifts Cody in the air, and Cody struggles for a minute, but then stills, and Obi-Wan sees Cody’s fingers twitch, signing familiar hand signals that he knows by heart.

_It’s okay. I’m not afraid._ Cody signs, and Obi-Wan is floored with horror with how calm his Commander is, but he says the same words he did to Maul when Satine died and Maul pulls Cody forward and stabs him in the chest the same way he did to Satine. Cody’s face twists in pain and Maul drops him, and Cody half-lands, half collapses on his hands and knees, before trying to crawl over to him, a hand over the hole in his chest.

Obi-Wan wakes up in a cold sweat and turns to find Cody sitting against the wall, in his blacks, no darksaber wound through his chest. His Commander’s chest rises and falls, breathing soft but strong. Obi-Wan holds back a sob, and leaves the room.

_Everyone I am around and love, death will come for them._ Obi-Wan thinks sadly.

_But what about Anakin?_ A part of his brain probes. _Or Ahsoka?_

_The clones pay that price. If one person I am close to does not die, someone else will take their place._ Obi-Wan argues with himself. He’s wandering aimlessly down the halls, thankful that most troopers were in their bunks, asleep. In the past, he would sleep among them in the barracks, but in light of recent events...he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

So he wanders the halls, not paying attention to where he was going. It was unlike him to wander, but staying in one spot meditating was not ideal.

He did not want to be found.

And yet he hears the thump of boots and senses someone following him, but every time Obi-Wan looks back, the trooper manages to hide before he can get a good glimpse.

So he makes his way to a long stretch of hallway where the boot steps stop, and then turns around the corner and stops. He waits a bit, and the thump of boots continue, and the trooper rounds the corner -

Not just any trooper.

Cody.

He’s all kitted up, save for the helmet, dark eyes wide and full of concern. Obi-Wan doesn’t need to tap into the Force to sense how much concern (and a bunch of other emotions he isn’t going to read into) is radiating from Cody. 

“General,” Cody says cautiously, and Obi-Wan almost despises how much caution Cody put into his voice, as if Obi-Wan was a spooked animal.

“Cody,” Obi-Wan says calmly, and Cody relaxes. 

“You left your quarters, sir,” Cody said after a minute, “Was I bothering you?”

“You could never, Cody,” Obi-Wan said, “I just needed to walk around.”

“If it’s not too intrusive, why were you walking around, sir?” Cody asked. Obi-Wan hesitated. These vivid dreams were not Force visions, there was no way he would ever go to Mandalore. 

But the vividness...Obi-Wan couldn’t breathe. Seeing Cody act like Cody in his dream rather than being a stand-in for Satine...it’s too much. He turns to leave but the feeling - oh Force no, he _can’t, there is no feeling -_

“Nightmares, Cody, and nothing more,” Obi-Wan blurts out and winces.

“Nightmares?” Cody asks, surprise laced in his response. Obi-Wan turns to face his Commander.

“They’re nothing, Cody,” Obi-Wan says, trying to brush it under the rug. No need to worry his Commander with something as trivial as a nightmare where said Commander crawled towards him with a fatal wound in his chest.

“You may be my General,” Cody says, “But I - the 212th care about you. If nightmares are keeping you awake, you should talk to someone. Please.”

“You don’t need to concern yourself with me, Commander,” Obi-Wan says, not trusting himself to use Cody’s name, but instantly regrets it.

“With all due respect, sir, I think you’re not okay,” Cody says, “You insisted on calling me by my name the day we met, and you’ve never called me by just my title when you were ‘just fine’.”

“Do you really want to know?” Obi-Wan caves, cursing the Kaminoans who trained the troopers to be so perceptive. 

“If it’s bothering you, sir,” Cody says. 

“It’s nightmares,” Obi-Wan says, and Cody raises a brow.

“Nightmares, sir? Do you want to talk about them?” Obi-Wan hesitates. Something about the nightmares feel too intimate to share with Cody - Cody knew that he went to Mandalore, got captured at some point, and then escaped later. He didn’t know anything else. 

“The Duchess of Mandalore is dead,” Obi-Wan said. Cody blinked and didn’t say anything, only gesturing for Obi-Wan to go on. Obi-Wan was momentarily thrown back to the dream-memory of Cody signaling that he was okay. 

“Sir?” Cody asked, picking up on Obi-Wan’s hesitancy.

“I’ve been having nightmares about her death, and Qui-Gon’s, at the hands of Maul,” Obi-Wan managed to say, “but more of her death, than my late Master’s.”

“I see,” Cody said quietly, and Obi-Wan realizes why he sees Cody in Satine’s place, and never in Qui-Gon’s. And it was of the same scenario - the throne room where Satine was stabbed through the chest. 

Oh no.

It seems that once again, Obi-Wan was in danger of breaking the Jedi Code, along with several other GAR regulations several troopers religiously memorized and would tell him if he asked.

Obi-Wan realizes that he’s been silent for too long and they were just standing there as Obi-Wan stared off into space. 

“Sir?” Cody asks.

“There’s no need to address me as sir,” Obi-Wan said, “It’s pretty much the dead of night.” Cody hesitates, but gathers himself.

“Obi-Wan, what’s wrong?” Cody asks, and when Obi-Wan didn’t say anything, Cody sighed, “You’ve always helped us, now let me return the favor for once.”

“I can’t,” Obi-Wan said quietly, and Cody merely raises a brow.

“Why not?” Cody asked, “You have a hard time sleeping, you avoid us, and it’s making the entire battalion tense!”

“Kind of hard to sleep in the same room as you when I keep seeing you die in my nightmares!” Obi-Wan suddenly burst out, and Cody took a step back. 

“Are you sure they’re nightmares, sir?” Cody asked, and Obi-Wan resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“They’re not Force visions,” Obi-Wan said, and after a hesitant moment, “It’s just...I see you where Satine should be.”

“I don’t follow,” Cody said, and Obi-Wan wondered if he heard the note of caution in Cody’s voice.

“Satine died in the throne room,” Obi-Wan began to clarify, “Maul killed her.”

“And you’ve been seeing me the way you saw Satine die?” Cody asked.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan says, and Cody remains silent. Obi-Wan can’t exactly say he’s terrified, but he doesn’t want to look Cody in the eye, in case Cody reached the same conclusion he did. 

“Oh,” was all Cody said, and Obi-Wan knows through the Force that Cody understands and -

“You’re not terrified or disturbed, are you?” Obi-Wan ventures, and Cody shakes his head.

“Honestly? I’m surprised you can love again so quickly.” Cody said, “I know you had feelings for the Duchess and when she died, I thought it was best to give you space to grieve for her.”

“I made my peace with her death, Cody,” Obi-Wan said, “I - 

“Did you?” Cody interrupted out of the blue, and before Obi-Wan could comment on the interruption, Cody forged ahead, “I don’t think you have. I’ve seen you mourn the troopers you were close to, and you never had nightmares. Satine and I are something different, aren’t we?” 

Obi-Wan said nothing, gauging Cody’s reaction. Both men stood there in silence, and Obi-Wan cautiously reached out with the Force to get a feel on what Cody was feeling. 

Patience. Worry. More patience, more worry. Cody’s emotions almost made a barrier, and if Obi-Wan didn’t know any better, Obi-Wan would’ve thought that Cody was only feeling those two emotions. Something else was under those emotions, but Obi-Wan didn’t want to pry. 

He could only guess which emotion that one was.

“Oh,” was all Obi-Wan could say, and before Cody could say anything, Obi-Wan turned to leave.

“General!” Cody called out, and Obi-Wan stopped mid-step, “Please, if it’s hurting you, please open up to one of us. Talk to the medic, he won’t - “ Cody is cut off from saying anything else as Obi-Wan impulsively turned and pulled him into a hug. 

“No,” Obi-Wan said, holding Cody tight, “My nightmares haunt me because I keep seeing the people I care about the most die, over and over again.”

“It’s more than that, is there?” Cody asked softly, “I don’t want to pry too much, but what I’m hearing is you care about me the way you cared about Satine?” Obi-Wan’s heart twists at the way Cody phrases it. 

“You’re right,” Obi-Wan said, pulling back, “And I’m sorry. For everything.”

“What’s there to be sorry about?” Cody asked. Obi-Wan sighed.

“What I’m doing...is breaking so many codes,” Obi-Wan said. 

“What you’re doing?” Cody asked, “You made a conscious decision to fall in love?”

Well now the bantha was in the room.

“No, I didn’t,” Obi-Wan said, still reeling from Cody’s blunt comment, “I didn’t choose to fall in love, but I made the choice to stay there.”

“And what do you choose now?” Cody asked, almost softly. Obi-Wan stepped away, and through the Force could sense Cody’s emotions shift from worry to fear.

“It’s not you, it’s me,” Obi-Wan quickly assured Cody, “I mean, Satine just died, and I don’t know, I haven’t really processed it like I should have and now I’m...not exactly doing the right thing anymore.”

“Then figure yourself out,” Cody said.

“When did you get so wise with emotional blunders?” Obi-Wan wondered out loud.

“When you’re the Marshal Commander, you’re basically THE _ori’vod_ , and that means so many _kih’vode_ come to you for ‘emotional blunders’. And not just for the 212th, but for the 501st as well.” Cody answered.

“Thank you, Cody,” Obi-Wan said, and realized how exhausted he was, “Thank you for everything.” With that, Obi-Wan walked away from Cody and back to his room, his thoughts swirling. As he settled back on his bed, Obi-Wan couldn’t help but let his thoughts wander, and sleepily wondered whether he felt for Cody the same he did with Satine.

He didn’t want to answer the question until he woke up, and able to give Cody a straight answer.

**Author's Note:**

> The rest of my Codywan Week fics will take awhile to get out, I apologize. I have a lot of other fics to juggle, but I wanted to at least be able to participate on Day 1 of the week.


End file.
